


Both of Us

by ierodorable704



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Fluff, LARPing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ierodorable704/pseuds/ierodorable704
Summary: Castiel loves Dean very much, he just hates the dates they go on.





	1. Chapter 1

Cas sighed as Dean pulled into the parking lot of what seemed to be a large stadium. A large banner over the establishment read "Motley Crue – One Night Only!"

Cas loved Dean, he really did, but he hated the dates they went on. They had gone to a horror movie, a monster truck show, and multiple rock concerts. He had never liked the dark, scary places, but Dean couldn't seem to get enough.

So, getting out of the car, he reminded himself for the billionth time he'd rather suffer through this than have no Dean at all. He put on a smile and nodded as Dean rambled on about the band, the songs, and even the venue. Apparently Dean had preordered the tickets, WITHOUT telling Cas, so they marched up to Will Call.

Dean gave the man behind the counter his number, and then talked to the guy about just how exciting the evening was going to be. Cas was surprised there would even be an evening, because as far as he could tell, these guys were pretty old.

As Dean and the guy chatted, he glanced over to the table where another man was selling earplugs. He desperately wanted to buy one, but Dean wouldn't approve. Once he had said "Not even chicks use those things, man."

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Dean slide his hand into his. He loved when he held Dean's hand, it was always warm and soft, yet firm, and he would always give Cas a little squeeze whenever he smiled. If Dean was holding his hand, he would follow him anywhere.

And follow he did, right into the center of a large, crowded room, full of bright lights and creepy people. He couldn't even try to describe the night. It was loud and hot and cramped, and people kept elbowing him, but Dean was having fun. The only Motley Crue song he even knew was November Rain and they didn't even play it.

He vaguely remembered Dean dropping him off and kissing him goodnight, before getting one of the longest nights of sleep in his life.

He woke up the next day at 2:00, his head pounding even though he knew he didn't have a drop of alcohol. He hauled himself out of bed and got up to make coffee. His roommate, Gabriel, was already awake and on the phone in the kitchen, sucking on a lollipop. 

"Morning sleeping beauty," he smirked, lowering the phone, "Have a rough one last night?"

"You have no idea," Cas mumbled. Gabe raised his eyebrows, quickly telling the person on the other end he had to go, before leaning towards Cas on the counter.

"So what happened last night? Did Dean-o pull something on you?" Cas shook his head, which made the pounding even louder. He rubbed at his temple, pouring coffee into his mug. "We went to a fucking rock concert."

Gabe pulled up a chair and sat, waiting for Cas to elaborate. "We pulled up to the place and it was a Motley Crue concert. Motley Crue! I didn't even know they were still alive!" He sat next to Gabe, resting his head in his hands on the table. Gabe rubbed his back reassuringly.

"Look, Cas, I'm no expert," he said, sounding completely serious in the way he never is, "but I think you should tell him you don't like that stuff. If you don't say anything, he'll just keep taking you." Cas looked up, shaking his head. "I don't want to disappoint him."

Gabe sighed, standing up. "Then enjoy the rock concerts," he said, walking towards his room.


	2. I'm Sorry, I Just Can't

Cas knew he had to confront Dean, he just really, really didn't want to. He didn't call him, didn't text him, avoided him around campus. It was killing him, not talking to Dean, but he was sure if he had to go to any more of Dean's events, he would die.

Finally, after about a week and a half, Dean called him. When he saw the caller ID, he almost didn't answer, but he did, of course. It had been too long since he'd last heard Dean's voice. He answered with a shaky "Hello?"

"Hey! Hey, Cas! Jeez, glad I could get a hold of you!" Cas smiled, Dean's giddiness exactly what he needed after such a long week and a half. "Yeah, I've been... busy." Dammit, Dean Winchester could make him smile. "Well I have a question," Dean continued, "Do you wanna go to the movies tomorrow? It's a special midnight re screening of Rosemary's Baby! You know, the original demon." The smile fell from Cas' face. He had heard about that movie, and it wasn't just a harmless demon; it was supposed to be one of the best horror movies of all time, shit that would keep him up for nights. His faced turned white and the only thing he could think to do was lie. Lie out of his ass.

"Sorry, Dean, I really would like to , but my sister Anna is having a birthday party at noon and then she's having a sleepover and I need to supervise," he said, already feeling guilty. 

"Oh," Dean said, clearly crushed, "well I guess we'll just... go somewhere some other time."

"Yeah," Cas hated that. He wanted to see Dean, badly, but he just could not sit through Rosemary's Baby.


	3. Stupid, Girly Coffee

The next day he woke up excited. He was ready to see Dean, to hold Dean's hand, to kiss Dean. He got out of bed and went straight to the closet to find an outfit that might impress Dean.

Then he remembered.

He had turned Dean down. He had said no, so he would be spending the day alone. Again. Part of him wanted to call Dean, wanted to tell him he would love to go anywhere with him. But he couldn't. He had already committed to 'Anna's birthday party.'

He didn't have any classes that day, so he just climbed back into bed and turned on the TV, flipping through channels before settling on Dean's favorite show, Dr. Sexy MD.

After lounging for a few hours, Gabe finally convinced him to get out. He threw on clothes that probably didn't even match and pulled a beanie over messy hair that he had no intention of combing. Gabe drove them to a local Starbucks at almost 8:00, but it was never too late for coffee in Cas' book.

He ordered a French vanilla latte, and Gabe a hot chocolate. Both were considerably girly drinks, but they were tired and gay and Cas didn't give a shit anymore. The coffee shop was so close to the college it was a pretty popular hangout. Even so, it was pretty empty, with only two other customers filling random booths.

Even though Cas had been sleeping all day, he was still pretty tired. So, instead of sitting opposite of Gabriel, he crawled into the same seat and rested his head on his shoulder as he sipped his latte. They were silent, Gabe humming along to the Madonna song on the radio, when Cas heard someone say his name.

His eyes snapped open and he heard it again. "Cas?" Turning, his eyes widened as he saw Dean standing there, on the verge of tears.

"Dean?" he asked, as though he didn't believe his boyfriend was standing right in front of him. Gabe turned, too, opening his mouth to speak, but Dean just glared at him and said "Nice sleepover, Cas" before turning and marching out.

"Dean!" Cas shouted, angry at himself for lying and hurting Dean 

"Cas, you gotta go after him," Gabe said, surprisingly serious for such a sarcastic man. Cas didn't even answer him, running out the door in search of a familiar black Impala.

"Dean wait!" Cas shouted, but the car was already starting. If he let Dean leave, he might think it over too much, he might think he was cheating on him with Gabe. So he had to stop him, he had to explain and beg for forgiveness, kissing his hand and wiping his tears. 

Without even thinking twice, he jumped in front of the car. Dean couldn't back up and Cas hoped he wouldn't run him over.

Thankfully, he didn't. Instead, he simply yelled "Get out of the way, Cas!" Cas shook his head. "Just let me explain," he yelled back, struggling to be heard over the roar of the powerful motor.

He saw tears in Dean's eyes as he said "Explain what? Look, Cas, if you wanted to be with someone else, you should've just broken up with me." Now it was Cas' turn to cry. Dean thought he didn't want to be with him? Had he not shown in every way he knew how that Dean was everything he could ever hope for? He fell to his knees. If Dean wanted to drive away he could; if he wasn't enough for him.

But Dean didn't drive away, he got out of the car and rushed over.

"Cas? Are you okay? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled, I..." Cas cut him off, laughing through his tears, because what did Dean have to apologize for? He should be apologizing, explaining, begging for forgiveness, so he did.

"I'm so, so sorry, Dean. Gabe is just my roommate, we aren't... anything. He just wanted to get me out of the dorm because I've been depressed all day. I just, I don't want to see Oculus, Dean! I'm scared of horror movies and I don't like rock concerts, but I love you and I'm so, so sorry." He finished his ramble and stared at the ground, unable to make eye contact.

But Dean cupped his face and forced him to look at him. They were both crying, and while he was sure he looked like a mess, Dean still looked absolutely beautiful, which made him want to cry even more.

"Cas," Dean said, his voice softer than before, "why didn't you say anything? This whole time, you hated when we went anywhere. You shoulda said something." Cas mumbled sorry over and over, holding Dean and leaning into him, thankful he was able to do even this much to Dean.

Dean pulled back, forcing them to make eye contact again. "Cas, next time you gotta say something. I thought you liked it, but this whole time you didn't want to go anywhere with me. You know I want to be with you, I have for quite a while. I want to love you, I just, I don't know how. I'm not very good at this."

Dean was blushing, probably thinking he was an idiot, that his little speech was pathetic, but Cas thought it was beautiful. He kissed Dean, in the middle of the street, in the dark, pulling him as close as humanly possible.

They sat for half an hour, just talking about themselves. He completely forgot about Gabe and went home with Dean.

As Dean dropped him off, he gave him their routine goodnight kiss then asked "So, where do you wanna go on our next date?"

Cas grinned smugly, "I'll take you somewhere."


	4. CHARGE

The following Saturday, Dean had allowed Cas to drive the Impala to the mystery place. After an hour of driving they pulled into a dirt lot on the edge of town in front of the woods.

"Are we going on a freaking picnic?" Dean asked, laughing. Cas shook his head and grabbed a duffle bag from the back seat. After trekking about half a mile, they came across what looked like a carnival. Brightly colored tents were scattered about and Dean saw some dude walk by dressed completely in chainmail. "Cas?" Dean asked, confused, "where are we?"

Suddenly a girl walked up to them. She was wearing an old, fancy dress, with delicate golden crown atop her curly red hair. "Hey bitches!" she called out, smiling.

"Charlie," Cas greeted, pulling her into a side hug. Feeling more than just a bit awkward, Dean asked "So what's going on? Where are we?" Stepping away from Cas, Charlie smirked, saying "So this must be Dean," Cas nodded so she threw her hands in the air and yelled "Welcome to LARPing!"

Dean was still pretty confused, but half an hour later, he was prepared for battle. Apparently LARPing was like a role playing renaissance fair, and Dean was to lead a charge for Charlie, the Queen of Moons. He thought it was going to be lame, but it turned out to be really fun. His face was painted, he had a big ass sword, and he was ready to kick some ass.

Cas was more excited about the historical facts, but once he was dragged away from the tents, he too was ready to fight. He wasn't as impressive as Dean, but he was still battle ready. Dean gathered his army and began a speech, it may have been word for word from Braveheart, but it was the only one he knew.

Finishing with "They make take our lives, but they will never take OUR FREEDOM!" He wrapped an arm around Cas' waist and gave him a quick peck on the lips before raising his sword and yelling "CHARGE!"

Cas knew Dean was having a good time; he grinned the way he did when they met Kirk Hammett. Cas wasn't very good at fighting himself, but Dean was always in front of him, slaying anyone who so much as looked at Cas.

He was glad they had compromised. Doing thing they both enjoyed made him love Dean even more.


End file.
